


His heart

by Nsherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Romantic Fluff, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsherlolly/pseuds/Nsherlolly
Summary: He loved her!He loved Molly Hooper in every single way he was capable of.Sherlock Holmes! The counslting detective who was in love with a ordinary girl.





	1. His choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fellas, So this is going to be a typical TFP Story since the makers didn't give us one. There will be romance, agony, crying and well, some slapping too.
> 
> This is my version of the aftermath. The start may seem cheesy but I have no regrates!!

He loved her! 

He loved Molly Hooper. 

Sherlock Holmes! The consulting detective was in love with an ordinary girl. 

For Molly being ordinary was the only way of living life and for Sherlock Holmes, It was a way of wasting time, but little did he knew that the universe had a different plan for him.

That day on the Island, All he could see was the same ordinary girl and her same ordinary smile which has been creating a storm in his hollow muscular organ that pumps the blood through the circulatory system by rhythmic contraction and dilation. Basically, "His heart" if to be put in simple words.

How could he have not known this? what is this? why her tears made him feel week in his knees. Why her empty eyes which were so disappointed in him made him want to slap himself. How could he have not known what this is? Has it been like this all these years? Perhaps he did. Yes! of course, he did. 

That's exactly how Eurus saw what he couldn't see or chose not to. It was his choice!!

He stared at the screen and wonder how can she be so pure yet so beautiful and so ordinary and at that moment it came back all rushing to him. The rage which used to run through his veins when he ignored Molly, chose not to touch her, not to kiss her, not to laugh on her stupid jokes. He felt a massive pain in his heart, like his entire world, was going to fall down if the women on the screen die today. He found it hard to breathe. The thought of being in the world without her made him restless. His breathing had fastened and he didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life Sherlock Holms didn't know what to do and don't not knowing. He can't cope up with this stupid game anymore. He just can't let Eurus see what he just has realized. She has already done enough damage and he surely can't let his love die today. "Love". That's what it is. He loves Molly. He always has but chose not to show it, not to feel it. It was his choice which he unknowingly made to keep her same, from his enemies. From Jim Moriarty, From Magnussen, From Smith or to be worse from Him.

One choice he made and shall do anything to keep it that way.


	2. Night of letting go

Sherlock went to Molly's apartment a few weeks after with the hope of keeping Molly in his life but Molly had enough of his bullshit. She just couldn't bear the thought of him taking advantage of her feelings or of her love.

Well, There was no use of hiding what she had for sherlock, giving that the bunch of people very close to her had witnessed her forced confession.   
  
"Sherlock, don't," Molly said standing in her doorway, holding her flat door in one hand, her half body covered behind it. She was trying to save her self the pain, she knew what he was going to say.  
  


"Molly just listen to me. Please." Sherlock said desperately, placing his right hand on the door pushing it little so he can see her more. 

"What Sherlock? You have nothing to say which will make things go back the way they were before. Why can't you just let me be?  
  
"I know very well that you didn't mean those words, It was your sister who forced you. I know that you don't love me and yes I know that I will never be the girl for you, Sherlock. I... Know" Molly said trying to hold her tears and he stood there looking at her. Trying hard not to pull her into his arms and telling her that its not his fault. The fault is of his heart but he couldn't.

"It's not your fault Sherlock". Molly looked at him with the teary eyes. "How?", How can she always see right through him? Sherlock wondered.  
  
"I know Molly that you understand but please" He begged.

"Can I at least come in, Its really cold here you know?" He said folding his arms, giving her a quick smile with his puppy eyes."Ohh, god, did she hated his eyes?" Molly opened the door for him to come in and follow her in the hallway. He walked right behind her, closing the door.  
  
"Tell me, Sherlock, What it is?" Molly asked sherlock turning to him and folding her arms, to that sherlock flinched a bit. His words were stuck in his throat but he managed to say them anyway.  
  
"Molly, I wanted you to know that how sorry I am for my behavior and what my sister did to you, I wish I could go back in time and change everything that happened that day". He said biting his lower lip. "I know how you are capable of seeing things which no one ever could see in me and I can't tell you how great full and surprised I'm, Molly Hooper". He was suddenly stopped by Molly's words.  
  
"Did you meant it, Sherlock?"Molly asked Sherlocked plainly, without even blinking her eye, staring at him.  
  
"The words you said back then? Did you really mean them?" Molly was now holding on to her tears hard, She didn't want them to fall down, Not now. She was still hoping that he might say yes. She wanted to hear him say Yes, though she knew that it will never be true but deep down still she wanted it to be true.  
  
"I..uhh.." Sherlock was again speechless, It was twice today that he had no words to say.  
  
"Just Yes or No sherlock?" Molly looked at him with her teary eye giving him a week smile.  
  
  
"Molly, it is not that simple. You have always been my friend and you will always be, My whole life I have been running away from my emotions. Emotions which I never realized, I'm capable of holding but you walked into my life then there was Jhon and Mary. You all happened to me and you can't just expect me to ignore my emotions when you were the one who helped me to feel them" He said coming closer to her step by step and standing right in front of her. Putting his hand on her left chick and causing her heart to clinch.

"I know that youu..ahh..you love me and I have known it for a while, Molly. I don't know what I have done to deserve you but I know that you deserve more Molly.   
  
You deserve more than me. You deserve to be happy, you deserve to be loved and I..uhh...I love you.  
  
I really do but not the way you want me to. I can't, I never can". Molly just stared at him with her empty eyes and he slowly moved his hands and cupped her chicks , planted a quick kiss on them and left as quickly as he can. 

"I know, Sherlock", all Molly could manage to say to his fading shadow, which sherlock heard but kept his pace and walked out of the door.

Sherlock stopped as soon as he came out and pined his back to the wall of her home and whispered under his breath. " I love you, Molly Hooper, I always will" Staring at the start in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who have read my ff when I had newly posted it, might notice the changes in the chapters, I have deleted a few already posted chapters and have edited the story a bit for a better version. I hope you all like it.


End file.
